inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 034 (Chrono Stone)
The Voice that Howled a Goodbye (さよならと える , Sayonara to hoeru koe) is the 34th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The Raimon team is having a hard time against Perfect Cascade once again. They know how powerful this team is, and so they unleash their full strength... except for one certain person; Fei Rune. Nanobana Kinako knows the truth, that Fei has been hiding his keshin for a long time, but with Kinako's determination, she was able to convince Fei to forget about his past of being abandoned by his father, and finally called out his keshin, and with that, he Mixi Maxed with Big and armed his keshin. With Matsukaze Tenma, they pulled off Extreme Rabbit, but Perfect Cascade withdraws due to something 'urgent'. Going to El Dorado's base, the Second Stage Children have already infiltrated and are suddenly blocked by the reappearance of Perfect Cascade. But, back at Raimon, Fei questions Kinako about one thing.... how did she know that he had a keshin? Plot The match against Perfect Cascade continued. Members of the Raimon team that have Mixi Maxed used all they have and unleashed their Mixi Maxes but it still didn't seem good enough to block the power of Perfect Cascade. Rei Rukh passed through everyone and shot a normal shoot, luckily Nishizono Shinsuke used Taikoku Ouka and it succeeded in blocking the shoot, with the help of Kinako's Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi and Kirino's La Flamme. Though, the team was still in a corner, with a large point of Perfect Cascade ahead of them. Tenma noticed during the match that Shindou Takuto, was better at leading the team, making Tenma doubt himself whether he was a good captain or not. Meanwhile, Nanobana Kinako realized what was happening to the team and noticed that Fei Rune seems distracted and was having a hard time in the match. At the same time, Big fended off Death Horn. With this, Kinako finally got serious and asked Fei why he hadn't released his keshin yet. Fei then had a flashback of the past of him being alone in a room with his plushie toy, which was a gift from his father who abandoned him, but he threw the plushie toy away in anger. Back to the present, Kinako still tried to convince and made Fei realize that they needed his full strength to win this match. Fei then understood Kinako and unleashed his keshin finally and Wonderbot took his chance to Mixi Max Fei and Big together. With this, Fei scored two goals, the first being with Ouja no Kiba, the second one with his Keshin Armed with Tenma also in Keshin Armed mode, using Extreme Rabbit. Though, before they could finish the match, Perfect Cascade left suddenly and left Fei to only leave Big. Fei cried and waved goodbye to Big as they went away. In El Dorado's base, the Second Stage Children finally infiltrated the base. The elders of El Dorado became shocked but Perfect Cascade arrived just in time to block Second Stage Children's advance but a certain white haired boy just smiled as he saw Perfect Cascade. The scene then changed back to the normal timeline, with Fei asking Kinako how she knew that he had a keshin, but Kinako didn't answer Fei's question seriously and happily walked away instead upwards the stairs leaving Fei still wondering how Kinako knew that he had a keshin. Major events *Big fought Death Horn and succeeded to beat him, making him be able to Mixi Max with Fei. *Fei succeeded in Mixi Max with Big, he also used his Keshin for the first time and directly Keshin Armed with his keshin. Then, he used Mixi Max at the same time. *Fei Rune and Matsukaze Tenma succeed in using Extreme Rabbit in their Keshin Armed. *Torb Mixi Maxed with Tochan. *Perfect Cascade went from Practice Mode to Normal Dive Mode, brutally changing the match. *They suddenly left the match with a score of 9-2 for them. *Dr. Crossword Arno found Torb]s parents and asked Torb if he wanted to go back to the future to live with them, but he said no because he already has a family in this era, Tochan. However, he said he wants to help out Raimon. *El Dorado's head quarters are under attack by SARU and some others Second Stage Children. Then, Perfect Cascade appeared in front of them to protect the elders of the organization. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu * (Debut) * (Debut) * * (Debut) * * * Keshin * (Debut) * * * * Mixi Max/Keshin Armed used Mixi Max * * * * * * * * (Debut) * (Debut) Keshin Armed * (Debut) * * * * Proverb Torb It's when you're alone that you find out whether you're really strong or not! Gallery Big saving Fei CS 34 HQ.png|Big saving Fei from Death Horn. Fei after stealing the ball CS 34 HQ.png|Fei after stealing the ball. Fei with his keshin.png|Fei finally unleashing his keshin. Fei's amazing speed! CS34 HQ.png|Fei running past the members of Perfect Cascade. Torb being master in the sky CS 34 HQ.png|Torb's advanced control of the ball in mid-air. Fei and Tenma crying....png|Fei crying about leaving Big. Second Stage Children CS 34 HQ.PNG|Second Stage Children appearing. Navigation